<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Christmas Baby by Pinestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588725">It's Christmas Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar'>Pinestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold Me [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Meaningful gifts, Memories, Mentioned Metal Disorders, Post-Sonic Forces, Short, Snowman by Sia, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning evokes memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold Me [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Christmas Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mighty woke up, he was immediately met with the sight of his husband's drool covered face and disheveled quills. He smiled; his love was always beautiful. Sonic's snoring was quiet and his face was mushed into Mighty's arm. The armadillo didn't mind that his arm was tingling with pins and needles, fully engrossed with his gorgeous lover's face. </p><p>Blue lids hid the emerald eyes that were always glinting mischievously, the little black nose twitched, plump peach lips parted as snores and drool passed them. Mighty was content to lay there forever, trapped in the embrace of the love of his life. </p><p>The detective remembered when Sonic would wake up kicking and screaming, plagued by memories he still wouldn't fully share. He hoped that one day Sonic would feel safe enough to tell him everything that plagued his mind, but they took baby steps, and Mighty was fine with that. Sonic would come to him when he was ready. </p><p>Mighty was glad Sonic had gone to therapy like he asked, it was immensely helping the hedgehog. These last three years, Sonic had never been happier, and by extension, neither had Mighty. The detective wasn't stupid though; he knew Sonic would never be truly <i>okay</i>, but that was fine. Because he and Tails, Ray and Knuckles, Amy and Miss Rouge will be Sonic's rock, keeping him grounded. </p><p>Mighty remembered when he was first formally introduced to Rouge. It had been awkward until Sonic had taken Mighty and Ray apart and quietly explained she helped him get out of a bad relationship. From then on, Mighty had high respect for the G.U.N agent. His respect skyrocketed when he discovered she'd gotten Shadow on probation for violently lashing out. He never liked the dark hedgehog, even now as he knew of his PTSD and bipolar disorder.</p><p> But now, laying with Sonic, he felt at peace, even as he thought of Shadow. Perhaps he should take a page out of Sonic's book and forgive the reforming hedgehog, after all, he'd never been a victim of the hedgehog's short temper… </p><p>Shrieks of joy from below alerted Mighty to the fact that soon, every single one of their neighbors would be awake, most had children, and being in an apartment complex, they have a <i>lot</i> of neighbors.</p><p> Placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder, he gently traced circles with his while he whispered in the slumbering hedgehog’s ear. “Sonic, doll, it's time to wake up…Soonic wake up doll.” </p><p>“Hmmm?” Sonic blearily opened his unfocused eyes. Mighty opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by excited shrieks from all sides. </p><p>Mighty laughed, smiling sheepishly. “It's Christmas baby?” Sonic laughed, shaking his head. “Merry Shrieks.” </p><p>Sonic snorted at the words. “Merry Shrieks.” </p><p>They looked into each other's eyes before bursting into laughter. Mighty kissed the plump peach lips, smiling when the kiss was returned and hands cupped his and held his ear. When they separated, Sonic realised what his pillow was. He lifted his head, allowing Mighty to slip his arm away. “Sorry ‘bout that. Your arm okay?”</p><p> “It always is” the detective boasted with a puffed chest, his facade making his lover dissolve into giggles. Sonic quickly slid away from Mighty's hand on his shoulder and was suddenly on his feet with his usual endless energy. </p><p>“Now c’moon, you're gonna love what I got you!” Rolling his eyes, Mighty dragged himself to feet, completely bereft of clothing like his lover. </p><p>They made their way to the door, the bed separating them. Once they passed it, Mighty stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist. As they made their way down the hall, Mighty's eyes were drawn to his partner's chest. The thick fur would leave in a few months, but until then… “I love your winta coat doll.” Sonic blushed, as he did every year. Mighty's free hand came up to softly trace the heart shaped peach fur, and when it reached the point on Sonic's naval, the hedgehog shivered as the digit was slowly dragged back up. “So cute”</p><p> “I'm not cute” Sonic mumbled, pouting, his face and ear tips red. Sonic tapped Mighty’s scarlet shell with his clawed fingertips. “And your shell gets harder.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that's not as cute as a heart shaped markin’, you get?” Sonic grumbled in embarrassment, unable to dispute because if Mighty had it he'd think it was adorable. </p><p>Their Christmas tree was small, but decorated with love and care. They sat on the soft carpet next to each other. Mighty reached out to pull the two gifts beneath it to them, and Sonic snuggled against the armadillo’s side. Mighty passed Sonic a small box in green paper, taking the large blue one from himself. </p><p>Sonic lazily tore the paper open with a single claw, until he was met with a small jewellery box. He opened it, and gasped. He reverently lifted the golden bracelet, turning it as he read the engraved words on the outside of the bracelet,‘<b>I love you forever</b>’. ‘<b>I'm never leaving</b>’ was engraved on the inside. </p><p>Tears sprung to his eyes and Sonic kissed Mighty long and hard, leaving both the detective and the hero breathless. The armadillo held the hedgehog in his arms, kissing the tears away. “Do you like it?” he asked against the fawn furred muzzle. </p><p>“I love it. Thank you love.” Sonic carefully put the bracelet on his left wrist, admiring how it complemented his engagement and wedding ring. </p><p>With a raised eyebrow, Sonic said, “You certainly have any eye for jewellery. Been taking lessons from Rouge?”</p><p>Mighty shrugged, “Nah. Jus’ got an eye for it, I suppose.” Sonic tapped the top of the large blue gift. </p><p>“Now I feel like I haven't gotten you something good.” Mighty nuzzled his husband. </p><p>“You're the best person I know who can get meaningful gifts.” </p><p>“I dunno, you've been doing pretty good lately.”</p><p> “Jus’ for you, blue.” </p><p>“Stop buttering me up and open it.” </p><p>Mighty swiftly obeyed, carefully opening the box. Inside was a thick, leather book with a photo of them on the front. Mighty remembered it, and tears sprung to his eyes. “How-how did…it was destroyed…how?” </p><p>Sonic smiled mischievously. “A boy never shares his secrets.” </p><p>Mighty swept Sonic into a bruising passionate kiss. The hero was left stunned and speechless. “T-thank you! Thank you <i>so much</i> Sonic!” </p><p>Sonic tugged Mighty into another fierce kiss, and soon enough hands began to wander. </p><p>And there, still in the box was the book, and on its front cover was a picture of Mighty and Sonic. Mighty was smiling at the camera, and Sonic was kissing the side of his mouth, eyes half lidded and on the camera that was above both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I admit it. I've been listening to 'Snowman' by Sia on loop for almost three hours straight. </p><p>Also, I don't care if I got anything about their winter coats wrong, because their Mobians, so their gonna have few differences to the animals their based off of. I like to think Mobians only hibernate it strictly necessary, no matter their environment, so they need this to keep them warmer and give them better protection.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>